


Sugar and Spice

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: Sugar and spice and everything nice, good girls always do what they're told.





	Sugar and Spice

“Rory, please, close your mouth. You know it’s not polite,” Cordelia says as Seren watches Yuta, working on his bike. She’s intently paying attention to the way his muscles are working, the cut off shirt he’s wearing barely hanging on him. Her back is turned, arms resting on the tabletop of the picnic table behind her. Mark sits next to her, eyes shifting back and forth between Ren and Yuta.

“She hasn’t said a word to me. You’re really going to not mention anything about that?” Mark’s tone gives away his obvious distaste to the situation. He can hear Lucas catcalling from the door as he walks over, Seren’s eyes only shooting towards the sound for a split second.

“Dear, she’ll look all she wants.” Cordelia laughs as Seren shifts a bit, Ten now interacting with Yuta too. Ten is running his hand up Yuta’s bare arm calling him Kitten, Lucas nearly taking him and the bike out in one movement. Seren couldn’t blame them. She sucks in her bottom lip as she stares.

Mark rolls his eyes, throwing his one leg over the bench to straddle the seat. “Seriously, He’s getting enough, he doesn’t need you too.” As much as he’s aggravated, he can’t help but wonder what is going through her head. She looks innocent for once, and Mark is particularly interested in what he could get way with.

Seren puts her finger to his lips, still looking at Yuta. “Shut up or fuck off.” Her tongue is plastered between her teeth and lip as Yuta has Ten lightly against the bike. She tips her head, her hand dropping between Mark’s legs. He watches it as he lets out a sigh. He glances at Cordelia, who is busy looking things over with Lyn before he grabs Seren’s wrist, getting her attention. She eyes him up and down, her eyebrows furrowed. “Can I help you?”

“I don’t know, can you?” His voice catches Seren off guard, it’s quiet, from his chest.

“As much as I’d love to watch this play out, take your argument inside, lovelies.” Cordelia mumbles under her breath.

Before Seren can react, Mark is up, taking her with him. His hand now placed on the back of her neck, walking back into the house. She tries to shrug him off as they walk up the stairs, her arms crossed, pouting. His hand tightens a bit, he can feel the muscles in her shoulders tighten. She side eyes him, his gaze dead set on a destination. He runs his hand on the collar of the shirt he’s wearing, tugging at it a bit. She eyes his visible skin, and the glint of the thin gold chain around his neck.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Her mouth is partly open and she laughs.

“Nope.” He says, undoing the top button of his shirt and leading her into his room, pushing her against the door once he closes it. His weight on his arm as it sit beside Ren, his other hand locking the door. His head falls to the side, his cheek brushing against hers as he whispers into her ear. “I’ve got no reason to be.” She can feel his breath on her neck, it fanning across her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands lay on his chest, taken aback by the sudden force, but nonetheless, he’s got her attention now. His hand rests on the side of her neck, keeping her in place as he sets lazy kisses down from her jaw to her collar bone. She can feel him smirk when her hands tighten a bit on the fabric of his shirt. “Unbutton it.” His voice is demanding, and she looks up at him as her fingers toy with the buttons. He raises his eyebrows at her. “They aren’t gonna undo themselves.”

She does as she’s told, getting to the last button she can before the shirt is tucked in. He takes her hand and puts them on his now bare chest before she can undo his belt. He grabs her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He’s rough, pushing his weight into her more as her hand runs up his chest and around his neck. He bites at her lower lip, and she can feel his hand running up her shirt, resting on the small of her back as he lifts her away from the door, walking towards the bed. He puts her down, hard enough that she bounces a bit. She leans back as he grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head. He leans over her, starting under her bra, trailing his lips down her abdomen. His hands stay at her hips as he kisses and bites at the soft skin of her stomach. Seren tenses when he stops right above the hem of her pants. He takes his shirt off, tossing it on the floor then undoes his belt and puts it on the bed. He crawls to meet with Ren’s face, his hand fumbling with the zipper on her pants as he sucks and bites at her neck, leading the two of them up the bed.

Once he gets the zipper, he pulls the pants off and throws them to the floor, wedging himself between her legs. Seren shakes her head. “You’re unfair…” She says, reaching towards his pants, still on and unbuttoned. He grabs her wrists, holding them in one hand above her head, his other hand gripping her thigh.

“I’m what?” His voice is gravely in her ear, the vibration of his chest rumbling on hers. Her face is blushed pink, her lips a bit sore looking from his kisses.

“You’re..” She starts, only for him to squeeze her thigh tightly, making the word catch in her breath, “...Unfair.” She talks slowly before he kisses her again, his hand sneaking under her underwear. Ren squirms under him, sensitive to his touch, a few whimpers escaping as he tightens his hand around her wrists. When she lets out a gasp from his fingers starting small circular motions, he slips his tongue into her mouth. He can feel his pants grow a bit more uncomfortable when she whines into his mouth, his breath hitching a bit at the sound. He rolls on to his back, letting go of her wrists. She lets out a breath, looking at him.

He smirks at her, rosy cheeks and all. “You look a little flustered there, Sugar.” She can feel the pit of her stomach tighten as he speaks. He leaned over to kiss her again, pulling her underwear off as he crooks his head to her ear. “Why don’t you take mine off?”. He rests his head back, watching her sit up, pouting again. Seren her runs her hands down his chest before she goes to unzip his pants. He lifts her face to look at him as her hands rest on his crotch, fingers touching the zipper. He shakes his head. “Use your teeth..”

She shoots him a look, “My teeth?” She’s not sure if the feeling she’s getting is frustration, arousal, or a combination of both.

“That or they stay on?” He shoots back to her. She rolls her eyes as she adjusts herself to grab the zipper between her teeth, looking up at him as she does so. Once she gets them undone, he does the rest of the work and takes them off himself, followed by his boxers. He then pulls Ren over him, straddling him. Mark can feel the heat bouncing between the two of them. He holds her hips down on him, making it hard for her to move. He can see her eyes starting to plead with him. “What’s the matter?” He wraps himself around her, holding her close. He nips at her collar bones, getting a whine out of her. He grinds his hips on her as he does so.

“Never knew you’d be such a fucking tease…” She hisses out, her head falling into his neck. The sensation of him being so close to her, knowing he can tell how much she wants him, makes her wiggle around a bit. He flips her back onto the bed before she can say anything else. She tries to reach for him to pull him to her, but he pulls back grabbing the belt he had placed on the bed earlier. “What are you gonna do with that?” She eyes him up and down. His bare chest rises and falls slowly. Seren resists the urge to tangle her hand in the small chain dangling around his neck.

Without a word he takes her wrists and tightens the belt around them. He positions himself in between her legs, grabbing her hips to make her grind against him. Seren squirms as he teases her. Her chest falls hard as he fixes himself, positioning himself. She lets out a quiet noise, not a whimper or a moan, but Mark resists the urge to flex his hips. He’s slow, barely penetrating, but still causing a small, quiet moan to escape parted lips this time as she adjusts. He teases, pulling out then barely thrusting in as Seren pushes herself against him. Mark stops, leaning into her, pulling the belt tighter as he does. He kisses up her neck to her lips, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. He moves his hips slow, only partly taken in by her, but it's enough to make Seren despite. She lifts hers to try and get him going more, but he holds her down with his free hand, kissing at her neck and chest.

Through heavy breath, her voice breaks the sound of her heart beat picking up. "Mark.. please.."

His head rests in the crook of her neck, his lips brushing her skin as he talks. "Please what, Sugar?"

"I swear to…" she starts, Mark kissing her neck before he thrust himself into her, the rest of her sentence coming out in a moan instead of through her teeth. "Fucking god, Mark!" He half hoped no one was in the house, but at this point he didn't care much.

He continues, no longer slow and torturous for the either of them. The hand that holds the belt pressed against the headboard, the other tangled in her hair as he switches between fast, short thrusts to long, slow ones. He'd lie if he said he didn't like hearing her beg out his name or the work “fuck". Seren, begging, was not something he was used to.

Seren can feel her body giving way to him as he keeps a steady rhythm for a minute. He still places kisses and bites along her upper body. Far more sloppy then he had started, but every one sending a vibration to her core. Mark feels her arch against him, her breathing coming out rushed. The quiet, whispered cuss words he’s saying in her ear could make her melt more than she already was. “Don’t..” Seren’s voice is soft, nearly taken over by her heavy breath as Mark slows down. “Don’t stop..” She manages to pant out before her head falls back, eyes closed.

Before Mark can even really stop himself, he holds her exposed neck. Not too hard, but he can feel her blood rushing under her skin. He picks up again, talking slowly to her as he does. “Eyes on me, Sugar..” She looks at him, though her eyes are barely open as she feels her body nearing climax. Some of his hair is pressed to his forehead, sweaty for the consistent moving. She can see the muscles in his shoulders flex as he holds on to her. Her eyes start to close as he puts pressure into his finger tips. “No, no, eyes on me..” He pants out, taking his bottom lip under his teeth. She can hardly focus on him, all she can really see is the chain that hangs between the two of them. He watched her, her eyes trying hard to not close. A far different girl he was used to seeing, but very much could get used to. Seren whimers under him, eventually crying out his name as he keeps up through her climax, chasing his own at this point. Seren keeps her eyes on him as he puts his forehead to hers, a quiet “Fuck..” escaping his lips as he finishes.

Mark’s weight lays on her, his nose nuzzling in to her neck, but he doesn’t feel heavy. He had let go of the belt, Seren’s arms falling behind her head. He undoes the tight hold and tosses the belt to the floor. He gets up slowly, leaving a kiss on the side of Ren’s neck where he had been holding her before he does. He pulls his boxers back on, going and getting Seren a pair of sleeping shorts he had. She slips into them, not bothering to put her underwear back on. Mark gently grabs her and holds her close, tucking her hair out of her face. She plays aimlessly with the chain. He sets a kiss on her forehead, his hand resting on the back of her head as he does. He eyes the red marks he had left on her.

“Oh god, Cor is gonna kill me.” Mark sighs. He runs his fingers over the ones on her neck.

“Was nice while it lasted..” Seren laughs, unclasping his gold chain.

“Why are you taking this?” He questions as he takes it from her hands and turns her around to put it around her neck with no other words.

“Normally, I take prizes when I leave a situation bruised and sore.”


End file.
